A Midnight Snow Walk
by gg-ghgrl775
Summary: Jess and Rory take a walk in the snow at Midnight. Set in season 3. Oneshot. “You’re crazy, you know that right?” He asked her as she turned around. “Maybe, but who’s the one who woke up and got dressed to come take a walk in the snow with me?”


It was 11:30 at night, and it had just started snowing in Stars Hollow, Connecticut. Rory couldn't sleep so she grabbed her coat and headed out the door leaving a note for her mother, in case she woke up. Rory really had no idea where she was headed; most of Star Hollow was asleep by now.

She walked by Doose's Market, Hewes Brother's gas station, Miss Patty's dance studio, The Chat Club, Stars Hollow Books, Westin's, The Hungry Diner, Kim's Antique's, and Sookie's house before ending up in front of Luke's Diner.

She didn't know why she was there, Luke would kill her for waking him up, and Jess probably wouldn't take a walk with her, but it was worth a shot. She grabbed small pebbles that weren't covered by the snow, and small ice chips and started throwing them at the window closest to Jess' bed. She had terrible aim, so until the 10th throw nothing even hit the window. About the third time a pebble hit the window she saw the curtain move slightly, and the window open.

Jess stuck his head out the window and yelled "Who's down there, and what the hell do you want?" He was not in a good mood; he had obviously been woken up.

"Come take a walk with me!" Rory yelled back to him, his tone not affecting her at all.

"No! You're insane and you're going to wake up the whole neighborhood!" Jess yelled down to her and shut the window.

Rory walked over to the front of the Diner, by the door and just waited, yes she was mildly insane, but she knew he would come. Five minutes later the door behind her opened to reveal Jess in jeans, a shirt, and his leather jacket.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" He asked her as she turned around.

"Maybe, but who's the one who woke up and got dressed to come take a walk in the snow with me?"

"Fine, you don't want me to go, that's okay I'll just go back inside." Jess replied as he turned around and opened the door.

"No, come on!" Rory yelled as she dragged him out into the middle of the street.

"Where are we going?"

"Do we need to have a destination? Can't we just take a walk in the snow?"

Jess didn't say anything, just wrapped his arm around Rory's waist as they walked around town.

"You know, my mom always says she can smell snow before it comes" Rory said.

"Snow doesn't have a smell"

"Try explaining that to her; it's like dogs with high pitched whistles, it's something only she can smell." Rory explained to him.

They just continued walking, enjoying the way the snow made the whole town glisten. They walked past the inn, every light was off, and no doubt that every guest was asleep considering it was now one in the morning.

Jess and Rory walked over the bridge, and the pond underneath was frozen.

"Let's go skating!" Rory exclaimed as she stepped off the bridge and onto the frozen pond. Jess just smirked at her as he watched her slide around, very ungracefully.

"Come on Jess!" Rory said, stepping back on the bridge to pull him onto the pond.

"There is no way in hell that I'm stepping on that pond." Jess said as he resisted her pulling him.

"Come on, it's fun! Why'd you come with me if you don't want to do anything?"

"I believe you are the one who woke me up and insisted I come on a walk with you in the snow." He protested, but stepped onto the pond anyways. Rory knew she would never get him to do what she called 'skating', but she was happy that she at least got him to step onto the pond. Rory continued sliding around for another 15 minutes before they continued walking.

When they were in front of the high school Rory threw herself down in the snow and swung her arms and legs around, making a snow angel.

"Help me up" Rory called to Jess, when she was done.

"You're the one who decided to lie down in the snow"

"But if I get up by myself, I'll ruin it" Rory pleaded.

Jess stepped over and stretched his arms out to help her up. She grabbed his hands and pulled herself up, leaving a perfect snow angel behind.

"It's nice" Jess commented. He had honestly never seen anyone do that besides in movies.

"Now you have to make one!"

"You think I'm going to lie down in that cold, wet snow?"

Rory didn't say anything, just walked about 10 feet away, turned around and ran at him, jumping into him, with all her body weight, and succeed in knocking him backward into the snow, with her falling on top of him.

She recovered quickly and ran away, she knew what was coming. "You're going to pay for that!" Jess called after her as he got up, and chased after her.

They ended up in front of the gazebo; Rory made a snowball and threw it at Jess, then sprinted up the steps. Jess followed her and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. Once they separated, Rory stood there, wrapped in Jess' arms and they watched the snow continue to fall.

**Disclaimer: Okay, so who is Rory with now? That's Right Logan. If I owned the show she would be with Jess. So I obviously do not own Gilmore Girls, nor will I ever.**

**Author's Note: I live in Massachusetts, and tonight we got the first real snowfall of the year. No one in my house would take a walk with me in the snow, and it's not safe enough to go by myself, so I stood in front of my house and watched the snow for a while and then came in and wrote this. I have no clue if it's good or bad, I tried to make them as in character as possible. Reviews would be nice, even if it stinks, just tell me "it's horrible; never write about a random idea that comes into your head again."**


End file.
